Christmas Luck
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Originally belongs to Randomguest815. Splinter and Leo are away at a Pilgrimage and April's baby is due around Christmas time... what could go wrong right? please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey every one this story is originaly owned by Randomguest851 she asked me to continue this story for her. So I hope you all still enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: dont own the turtles, the original plot belongs to Randomguest815.**

* * *

><p>"So, Case, how's the pregnancy going?" Raphael asked, hanging up the little red motorbike ornament that he had made the first time he had ever seen one.<p>

"Not good. April's driving me nuts!" Casey said, stringing the lights around the Christmas tree. "Every five minutes she wants a drink, or a hot water bottle, or some sandwich with, like, mayo and treacle, or-"

"I think he meant how's it going for April, doofus." Mikey interrupted, throwing a bauble at his excitable, yet tired, human friend.

"Yeah, she's really far through." Don said, plugging in the last of the sockets, ready to flick the switch and fill the lair with flashing Christmas lights.

"What is it, a couple of weeks till she's due?"

Casey nodded, moving now to take some tinsel and wrap it around anything he could find.

"Yeah, and it's really stressing me out, man. I mean, when she first got pregnant, I was all excited about being a dad. But now I'm really scared. I mean, what if I go wrong? What if my kid ends up as a bully at school, or gets bullied at school? And then what happens? What if they become a criminal? I mean, having a vigilante as a dad can't be a good start. What if they go around stealing stuff? Or, threatening people."

He sank down into the nearest chair.

"Shit, man, what if they kill someone?"

Raph threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"Case, you're worrying about this way to much. Everything's gonna be fine."

"But, Raph." Casey said, looking up at his friend imploringly. "I'm a vigilante. V-I-G-...ilante."

Mikey laughed and Don shook his head, knowing deep inside that Mikey wouldn't be able to spell it either.

"I'm not exactly putting my kid in the best of positions."

Mikey sat on the arm of Casey's chair. "Yeah, but our dad is a mutant-rat-ninjitsu-master, and look at where we are!"

Don couldn't resist.

"And even though Mikey and Raph are how they are, Leo and I turned out just fine!"

Raph jumped up, drawing a sai angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah, Raph,"

Don teased.

"I'm holding electric wires. Come anywhere near me, and I'll electrocute you."

Mikey smiled.

"And he says he's the normal one."

"Talking of the normal one,"

Casey said, surveying the lair and inspecting the decorations.

"Where is Leo? No one told me anything about him leaving until he and Splinter said goodbye, and with the pregnancy and all, I forgot to ask."

"Well, you know we just turned eighteen?"

Don asked, and Casey nodded.

"Yeah, course. How could I not know when my best buds officially became adults?"

Don continued,

"Well, for us three, we are, as you say, officially adults. But, of course, Leo is a lot more traditional than us, so would not consider himself an adult until he had completed a pilgrimage."

"A pilgrimage?"

"Yeah. It is a Hamato tradition, and happens every year in December. The members of the clan who have turned eighteen that year go up a mountain in Japan, and spend a week up there with the other members of the clan who have also turned eighteen. Well, Leo's only going for a day, because of the fact we're in America and he needs to get home. And, as the Hamato clan is a ninja clan, any sensei that the person has had goes with them as well."

"Wait, other members?"

The human asked.

"Isn't that a bit risky for a mutant rat and a mutant turtle?"  
>"Well, yeah."<p>

Don replied.

"That's why we weren't originally going to go. I mean, Splinter didn't even mention it to us at first. But then Leo found out about it and said he'd like it. He also pointed out that having an extended family in Japan would be a useful fall back for us if we're ever found out over here."

"He makes a good point."

Mikey smiled down at his friend.

"Yeah, but come on, a pilgrimage? It sounds boring, plus its way too much effort."

Raph chuckled.

"As delicately as he put that, Don and I agreed with Mikey. All that spiritual shit has always been Leo's cup of tea, and seeing as we haven't been raised fully aware of the clan, I'm not overly keen on the whole thing."

"So when are they back?"

Don smiled.

"On the fourteenth. Which gives them just enough time to decorate their rooms."

"Oh, shit."

Casey shouted, looking at his watch and standing up.

"I was meant to be back to decorate mine and April's room ten minutes ago."

He looked up at the turtles.

"She was upset about not being able to come down here, so decided to decorate the rest of the house and we'd do the bedroom together."

He picked up his coat and ran out the sewer, swearing all the way.  
>Mikey chuckled, sitting in Casey's chair and leaning back as Don flicked on the lights, illuminating the lair.<p>

"Ah, you gotta love Christmas."

The others laughed at how quickly their friend left, Raph looked at the shut lair door and said to his brothers.

"Well his ass belongs to April now that he is late..."

Donnie chuckled and said matter of factly.

"I would hate to be Casey when he gets home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Leo looked down at the blank sheet of paper in his hands, smiling. It's stupid, really, he thought to himself, writing a letter when I'll be back in a few days.<br>The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed to write a letter to his brothers. He had only been gone, what, five days? And he would be home in nine. This was nothing like the time he had spent with the ancient one, when he had been gone for months without contact, yet he missed his brothers more this time.

Maybe it was because of what happened last time. Yes, Leo thought, nodding, I'm worried in case something bad happens. After all, this time, Leo wasn't the only one not at home.

Leo turned his head to look up the path at his sensei. After stopping to write... whatever it was Leo planned on writing, he had told his father to carry on going. Leo was young and fit, he could catch up. It wasn't exactly hard to find his way.

That was another reason that writing the letter had no purpose: there was a single path up the mountain, and it obviously wasn't in frequent use. It was because of this that Leo reckoned there was no post box, and that if there was, the chances of it being in use were very slim.  
>Also, if you looked at the location, the idea of an active postal service was pretty ludicrous. Rural Japan, not a single big city in sight. That was the reason that the turtle and the rat were able to walk, uninterrupted and safe, to their destination.<p>

Ah, the destination. How exciting it was to think of meeting family members that he had never seen before, especially when Leo had spent most of his life with only his father and three brothers for company. He loved them, of course, but that didn't mean that another friendly face wouldn't be appreciated.

Leo looked back down at the paper, chuckling at the fact that when he didn't need to focus, his thoughts could stray so far.  
>A sudden wind blew, causing the sweet powder of a plant's pollen to fly into the teenager's face.<br>Powder. That's it; he would write the letter, then burn it, allowing the light, airy powder carry his message to New York for him.

Of course, Leo knew that his brothers wouldn't actually receive the message; to believe that would simply be succumbing to idiocy. But Leo had always firmly believed that somehow you could subconsciously tell when someone was thinking or writing about you. Writing a letter and then burning it to allow the remnants to spread was merely a physical representation of this idea.  
>Leo set the pen to the paper and started to write.<p>

_Dear Raph, Don and Mike,  
>I love you. You guys know that, right? I love you more than I could ever care about my own life, and I wish you were here with me. I'm so excited about meeting these other family members, and the only way this could be any better would be if you guys were here too. But, it was your choice, and of course, there is nothing we can do now. This is only short, after all, you aren't going to read this letter, not after I burn it. But always remember, I love you.<em>

It was at this point that Leo slipped, his pencil creating a curved line on the clear portion of the sheet. At first, Leo was unsure as to what to do about this line, before placing his pencil on the paper once again, using the blemish as a basis for a drawing of his brothers, laughing and happy.

As he studied the drawing looking for any flaws he could hear in the distance he could hear a low rumble and the sound of sprinting foot steps. He turned to see a boulder hurtling his direction from above him on the mountain.

And he also caught a glimps of his Sensei running at full speed in his direction.

He was swepted off his feet by his father tackling him out of the way from the large boulder coming his way fast.

Laying face down on the ground Leo turned to look to his father, but to his horror the boulder was directly on top of his father's legs.

Leonardo pushed with all of his might to free his father from the death trap, it took several moments to get the large rock to move. When he did he was horrified by the sight of his father's legs. They were covered in blood...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Raph stretched his aching muscles, enjoying the after-effects of a tough work out. After Splinter and Leo had left, the three remaining Hamatos had decided that they would take advent off from training, at least until their family was complete again. But Raph was already missing the feeling of a fully worked body, so had decided to do his own training session that morning.<p>

He walked slowly to the kitchen, savouring the feeling of lactic acid slowly but surely building up in his muscles. Sure, he had cooled down after training, not wanting to be completely stiff the next day, but after having been bought up all his life training as hard as physically possible, the hotheaded turtle had started to miss the achy feeling that can't when he had pushed himself.

Wow, he thought, I must be going insane.

Inside the compact kitchen area, the red turtle found his brother wearing purple. Donatello was, of course, drinking coffee. The purple ninja really wasn't a happy person in the mornings.

Michelangelo, however, wasn't a morning person in the sense that, when given the chance, he would sleep till the afternoon.

And that appeared to be what the youngest sibling planned on doing that day.

Raph turned back to Donatello, deciding he couldn't resist. He walked to the fridge and picked out his weapon of choice.

"Hey Don, do you want any milk with that?"

Donatello exploded.

Raph couldn't surpress his laughter as his usually docile brother dissolved into a snivelling, cursing mess.

The only remotely Donatello-sounding sentence in the entire speech that spewed forth was.

"You know I despise milky coffee."

It was common knowledge. Donatello was very protective of his hot beverage, always had been. So, when the turtles were fourteen, and Mikey took a sip of Don's coffee, not liking it and choosing to add milk, all three brothers had avoided their sibling, deciding it might be safer.

No one ever put milk in Don's coffee again.

Doesn't mean they didn't tease him about it. Constant jibes, such as the one Raphael had made that morning, were made at the purple brother's expense.

Later on in the day, Don would realise what had happened and regret it, saying that before he had his morning cup, his mind acted like it was in a drunken stupor. The smart turtle would then say that it wouldn't happen again, he would stop himself getting angry.

Of course, that was completely forgotten next time someone touched his drink.  
>Coming out of his thoughts, Raph smiled when he realised that Don was still shouting, almost a full five minutes after the first jibe. This must be nearing the record.<p>

"Ugh, Don, shut up. There's no milk in your coffee."

Both turtles looked up in surprise to see Mikey standing in the doorway.

"My head kills."

"M-Mikey? What..."

Raph smiled as his brainy brother struggled to find words.

"Drink your coffee, brainiac. I'll talk to him."

Don snarled at his brother, but obeyed, taking a sip of his, now lukewarm, hot beverage.

"He's right, Mikey,"

Raph continued.

"You're never up this early unless we have training."

"This bozo came and woke me up, didn't he?"

The youngest turtle said, pointing at the human stood behind him and sinking into a chair.

"Casey, why didn't you just come in here?"

Raph asked, smiling.

"You could sure as shell hear Don shouting."

Both Raph and Casey ignored Don's snort of annoyance.

"You guys were shouting, and I need to talk to you about something serious. I didn't want you two to be shouting about coffee when I walked in, so I grabbed Mikey. I knew him being awake would get your attention."

"Huh,"

Mikey mumbled.

"I always used to like getting people's attention. If it means getting up this early, I'm done attention seeking."

"No, you're not."

Don grumbled, staring intently at his dark drink.

"You never will be."

Raph chuckled.

"Seriously, with Leo gone I am the only morning person here. How long do I have to stay happy?"

He turned to his friend.

"Do you a swap, mate: I'll take grumpy-pregnant-April and her screaming baby when it arrives, if you take these two until Leo and master Splinter get back."

Raph was expecting at least an appreciative smile for his attempt at humour, but the look he got from Casey was completely blank.

"Case, what's wrong?"

"April wanted a home birth."

The human said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Shit, she wanted it down here with Donnie as midwife."

Mikey scoffed, but became serious when Raph elbowed him.

"Why can't she still have it down here?"

Don asked.

"I mean, I'm happy to deliver it."

Casey looked at each turtle in the eye.

"There was something wrong. April's in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Luck chapter 4**

**A/N: Please Review guys, I need to know how I am doing with this... I am going to do my best to have this done by christmas but of course that is two days away.**

* * *

><p>Leo is panic stricken at the sight of his father's legs and the fact his father wasnt responding to him.<p>

"Splinter! Father, come on please talk to me."

He could see the raise and fall in his chest, meaning he was alive. Oh how he wished his father would wake up.

After about fifteen minutes Splinter opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the bright sunlight in his face with a dark shadow blocking it slightly. It took him a moment to realize it was Leonardo.

"Leonardo? What happened?"

Leo sat back on his knees next to Splinter and explained all that had transpired over the last thirty minutes.

Meanwhile Leonardo had taken strips of cloth and wrapped Splinter's bleeding legs up, they werent broken which he was extremely lucky for but his left leg was horribly sprained. And his walking stick was beyond repair broken.

Splinter tried to sit up but Leonardo stopped him.

"You need your rest Sensei, I need to go find you a walking stick I am going to move you to under that shade tree over there to rest while I go."

Splinter nodded and allowed his son to carry him to the shade, Leo went to find a branch he could use.

Took all but ten minutes to find a maple tree branch that had fallen, taking his knife he carved a handle on the top and smoothed out the sides. Taking it to his father he said.

"This should work."

Leonardo helped Splinter stand and handed him his walking stick.

"Thank you my son."

Leo smiled and said.

"Your welcome, how much further do we have to go to the pilgrimage?"

Splinter looked at the path before them and said.

"Just up this pathway a little further, should only take us half a day to get there on foot."

Frowning with worry Leo asked.

"Can you make the trip?"

Splinter smiled up at his worrying son and said.

"Leonardo, I raised four icredibly energetic boys and I had a broken leg for two months after the Battle Nexus. I think I can walk up a mountain."

Leo gave a look of 'true' and began to walk with his father up the steep hill. He could see his father was growing tired but Splinter didnt complain.

Hours went by and they came to a small village, Splinter saw a tall man he knew and went up to him.

"Greetings Homato Hayato."

Hayato looked to the rat that was before him and said.

"Do I know you?"

"I was once Homato Yoshi but an accident in New York caused me and my family to take on a new form. This is my son Homato Leonardo."

Hayato looked at the mutant turtle and said.

"Nice to meet you, how long can you stay here Yoshi?"

Master Splinter bowed and said.

"I go by Splinter now, and we only have a week before we return."

Hayato bowed also and told the rat master.

"I see, and I asume you have reached age 18 if you are here?"

Leonardo bowed respectfuly and said.

"Hai, I am 18 as are my three brothers, but they could not be with us on this trip."

Hayato noticed Splinter leaning hevily on his walking stick and asked.

"Did something happen Splinter-san?"

Looking down at his leg he said softly.

"Yes, there seemed to have been a slight shift under the ground and caused a large boulder to come crashing down. I am fortunate to have not broken anything."

The older man smiled at Splinter and looked behind him at a croud of 18 year old Homato boys.

"Ken! Homato Ken! Would you come here."

A tall, young man with black hair and dark brown eyes came jogging up to them, he seemed startled by the guests.

"Who are they father?"

Hayato motitioned to the two mutants and said.

"This is Homato Yoshi and his eldest son Leonardo, an unfortunate accident has occurred and Splinter is injured, would you show him where he may rest."

The tall boy gave werry look at he two and motioned for Splinter to follow him.

"Hai father. Please follow me Splinter-san."

Leonardo watched his father leave and turned to the elder man before him.

"So what am I to do exactly?"

Hayato smiled at the boy and said.

"Well, you can walk around explore the grounds or pray what ever suits you. Many people come to pray for loved ones, others just want to relax and get away from stress at home. Its completely up to you Leonardo what you would like to do."

Another man yelled over to them and motioned for Hayato, the older man told Leonardo.

"Do what ever you want here Leonardo, since your only here for a short time any way."

Hayato walked away and Leonardo began to walk around, he wondered how his brothers were fairing at home and his mind started wandering to April, and how everything was going with her pregnancy.

He walked down a dirt path and came to a small little garden surrounded by colorful flowers, in the middle of all this was a stone path with a bench sitting on one side.

Leonardo sat down at the bench and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, and let his body relax.

He sat like this for what seemed like hours before a group of boys came over, he noticed them and they noticed him. One boy asked.

"You meditating here?"

"Hai, I am."

The group moved on, leaving Leonardo to his thoughts. After a while Leonardo got up and stretched, he walked back to the village and found the hut his father had been taken too. Splinter sat up seeing his son and asked.

"Are you enjoying your self?"

"yes I am, I am sorry your hurt Sensei."

Splinter smiled at his eldest son and said softly.

"Leonardo, I am not sorry because if I had not pushed you out of the way you would have been hurt. That is what a father does... he protects his sons no matter what."

Leo looked around the small hut for a few moments before asking.

"Why are people not curious about how we look here?"

Splinter sat up streighter and said softly.

"Because they know of what happened in New York, they know what the Krang created so they are not worried about us doing any harm. They know Homato Yoshi is still alive but took on a different form when mutated. They just didnt know what I turned into. And they also know I have four sons and once again they didnt know what you looked like."

Leo nodded his understanding before asking.

"So who's hut is this?"

"Hayato's hut, his wife told me we could stay here until we can begin our journy home."

Leonardo and Splinter sat across from eachother and began meditating together, little did they know what was happening back at home...


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas Luck chapter 5**

Donnie's eyes grew wide at the information their human friend just gave them.

"What type of complications?"

Casey looked between the brothers and finally said softly.

"She got real dizzy and light headed, she also had some bleeding going on. They said the baby would be born too early."

Mikey asked.

"When is the baby due?"

Casey let out a chuckle with a half smile and said to his youngest friend.

"She is due Christmas Day... but the way things are going... it could be sooner. They don't know what is wrong right now."

They were all silent for a moment before Donnie asked.

"Does she have high blood pressure?"

Casey threw his hands up and set them on the table.

"That's just the thing Don, they checked and its fine! They don't know what is wrong. The baby doesn't seem to be in any distress..."

Raph asked Casey next.

"Did you guys ever find out what the sex is?"

Casey smiled and said.

"No, we want to be surprised when the baby comes, April says that when the baby is old enough that she wants you guys to train the baby in the ways of the ninja."

Raph stood up and said proudly.

"We would be honored to train your child."

Mikey asked next.

"Do you have a name picked out?"

Casey fiddled with his soda can in front of him and sighed.

"Well, April wants to name her Mary Lynn if its a girl... I want to name it Shadow if its a girl... If its a boy we both agreed to name it in honor of Splinter... we are if its a boy going to name him Yoshi. That is if its a boy but we don't know for sure."

Mikey smiled and told him.

"Mary Lynn is a beautiful name, I think it should be narrowed down between Yoshi and Mary Lynn."

Raphael looked up at the calender and said.

"Splinter and Leo should be back any time either today or tomorrow. Wonder why we haven't heard from them?"

Mikey rolled his eyes and said.

"They are probably too busy meditating to pay attention to the time."

Donnie looked at their current oldest brother and said.

"Yea Raph, they are probably just having fun mingling. Besides what brought on the worrying?"

Raph looked around the room and then sat down in his seat before saying.

"Well Don, they were gonna be gone for a day, Leo told me that he would call when they started to head home, and they were going to start heading for home before dark... the sun sets in an hour. And I haven't heard from them yet."

Casey frowned and then asked.

"Wait I thought you said they would be gone for a week?"

Don looked over at him and said seriously.

"It takes a week by boat to get home, they have been gone for a week already. Leo was going to get a hold of us when they found a cargo ship bound for New York."

Mikey looked between his brothers and their friend.

"Do you think anything happened to them?"

Raph could feel his worry course threw his veins after Mikey's last statement, he hoped nothing had happened to their father and brother, but he had no way of getting a hold of them unless it was by mail...


	6. chapter 6

**Christmas Luck chapter 6**

**A/N: I may not be able to finish this by Christmas day but I will have it complete by new years day.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo came out of meditation slowly to realize it was night time, he felt his face grow pale as he got Splinter's attention.<p>

"Master, we over meditated, we should have been looking for a way home hours ago!"

Splinter snapped out of his meditation and looked over at his son.

"We are not going to find a cargo boat this late, it is best to wait until morning."

Hayato came into his hut and saw his new friends and said kindly.

"If you are worried about how to get home, I have a cargo boat that is leaving first thing in the morning headed for the United States. The shipment isn't fragile so you wont need to worry about being discovered."

Splinter nodded and said with real life.

"Thank you. That is very kind of you to do this for us."

Leo looked between the too before asking.

"How long is the journey?"

Hayoto looked at the teen with consideration and replied.

"Well they have two stops to make, you should be home by the 26th unless they cancel a stop then it will be the 24th. I will try and tell him that his deadline is the 24th so they will have you home in time for Christmas."

Leonardo looked at his father worried and said.

"We told Raph we would be home in a week. Christmas is a week and a half away..."

Hayato saw the concern on his face and asked.

"Is Raph one of your brother's I would take it?"

Leo looked at the older man.

"Yes he is my younger brother, and he can be quite the hot head when things don't go his way or things change at the last minute."

The older man smiled and said to Splinter.

"I will see what I can do to get word to your remaining family that you are all safe and on your way, now rest my friends you have a long journey ahead."

Splinter bowed respectfully and said.

"Thank you."

Splinter and Leonardo settled on to a couple of cots to sleep while Hayoto saw to it that they got home safely.

The next morning Hayoto came in and woke the sleeping pair.

"Splinter, Leonardo, the boat is ready for you. I will take you there."

Leo sat up and said.

"We appreciate this."

"I know you do child, just make it home safely will be all the thank you I need."

The three rushed out to the truck waiting then they drove down to the harbor where the cargo boat was waiting. Hayoto stayed with them long enough to help them hide in the cargo area behind some crates, there was a straw pile that Hayoto set up so they would have a place to rest.

After saying their goodbyes the boat took off, Splinter and Leonardo rested sitting against a large crate on the straw. After a long silence Leo asked.

"Sensei, what is your favorite Christmas memory?"

Splinter looked over into his son's blue eyes and thought about the question, giving a long drawn out sigh he said.

"Well, I think it would have to be when you four were just one year old..."

Leo frowned and asked.

"Why's that?"

Leonardo could see a tear in Splinter's eyes and wondered what the memory was about. With a deep sigh Splinter continued.

"Since you all had been babies we didnt celebrate your first Christmas but this would have been your second, Donatello and Michelangelo had both caught a bug and were very sick after Thanksgiving. Michelangelo recovered before mid December but Donatello... He struggled... I recall that you and Raphael both watched over him... then one day to my horror you three went missing... You, Raphael, and Michelangelo had just learned to walk a few months before and could talk fluently by this time. I went looking for you and found you three by a sewer grate all looking up at the sky. It was dark but I could see the stars clearly. I could hear Raphael speaking, though I was unsure of what he was really doing at the time I listened. I still remember what he had said...

_**Flashback...**_

_Splinter stood watching his three sons kneeling beneath a sewer grate, his second eldest was talking to an unknown source._

"_Please make him better... Pa Pa says that Christmas is coming... That is all we want... Is Donnie better..."_

_**End Flashback...**_

They were silent for a moment before Leo said.

"That's all we wanted?"

"Yes my son, you three were praying for Donatello to be OK, now keep in mind you all were only one year old so your speech was not perfect but I understood what you all wanted."

Another moment of silence passed between them then Splinter asked.

"What is your favorite memory my son? Of Christmas past?"

Leo thought long and hard about it before saying.

"Well I think mine would have to be when my brother's an I were probably 6..."

Splinter thought back to that time and smiled at the memory.

"Yes that was a good Christmas wasn't it..."

_**Flashback...**_

_For as cold as it was Splinter tried to hurry home with his bundle, he had managed to scavenge for presents for his sons for Christmas. Just as he got to the man hole he felt wetness on his nose, looking up he saw snow begin to fall. He smiled and had a wonderful idea, his sons in their 6 years of life, had never seen or felt snow before. _

_Getting down into the sewers he headed for home before his sons woke up, he wrapped the presents up in old newspapers and set them under their makeshift Christmas tree. He noticed that enough time had passed so he went and woke his sons up._

"_My sons, come with me, I have a surprise for you..." _

_It didnt take long before the little turtles sprang from their bed and followed their father to the living room where he presented them with their coats, boots and mittens. He decided that this would be a good time for them to get out of the lair for a little bit._

_Raphael looked up at their father and asked._

"_Where are we going?"_

_Splinter smiled down at him and said._

"_It's a surprise my son, now come with me."_

_They walked for a little bit to an open grate that was wide enough that snow had accumulated on the floor of the sewer._

_The four turtles were not sure what to make of this, Donatello being the most curious one, coughed slightly as he was once again fighting a bug. He walked forward and put his mitten covered hand into the snow, his purple mitten came back white._

_Splinter smiled and said._

"_That is snow my son." _

_They all looked up at him in wonder and Michelangelo ran up to his older brother and tried to feel the snow on Donatello's mitten. But it slowly disappeared, with a questioning look Donnie looked up to his father for answers._

_Splinter chuckled at his most intelligent son and said._

"_It melted my son."_

_Just as Splinter had answered Donnie's unasked question a snow ball sailed into the air and hit Raph on the chest. The temperamental turtle raced forward and picked up snow and threw it back at his youngest brother. Leonardo laughed and followed suite, soon all four were playing in the snow, Splinter smiled and knew this would be a Christmas they would all remember for many years to come..._

_**End Flashback...**_

Both father and son laughed at the memory, Splinter told his eldest.

"I recall a rouge snow ball hit me in the nose..."

Leo laughed harder and said between breaths.

"That, was Raph, he was aiming for me, and missed!"

They shared many more memories like this as they sailed the ocean on their way home. They also talked about what had happened in Japan when the boulder nearly crushed Splinter and Leo knew it was luck that had kept him from breaking anything. They sat back and enjoyed their time together hoping that when they got home they could finally be together with the rest of their family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Raphael began to pace in front of the lair door, it had been two days since April went to the hospital, and two days since his brother was supposed to get ahold of him. He had been left in charge of things in the lair while Leo was gone but right now if it wasnt for the responsibility he would have gone off to find his brother where ever he was.<p>

He had allowed his brother's to go topside to visit April, Don had taken their shell cells to upgrade them so the only means of communication they had was the old payphone they had. So Raph stayed behind to catch the in coming phone call that was long over due.

Meanwhile Don and Mike were visiting April in the hospital, it turned out she had developed Gestational Hypertension a type of high blood pressure that is most common during late stages of pregnancy.

Don was discussing what April was going to have to do.

He found out she would have to remain in the hospital for a few days to be monitored and then would have to follow up the following week to make sure that her blood presure was staying normal. Mikey was excited because April had to write down every time the baby kicks. And she would have to have a C – section to deliver the baby.

She wasnt on bed rest per say but she had to limit her activities, and that ment no more traveling to the lair. She couldnt go down there any way because of her pregnancy but just the same she so badly wanted to go down to visit her friends and second family.

She too was worried about Leo and Splinter not contacting them yet but there was really nothing she could do.

Donnie looked over at April's blood pressure once it electronicly read out and said.

"Well at least it is at a normal level. When do you think you will have the baby?"

April looked at him thoughtfully and said.

"Well as you know I am due around January 8th, but because of this I will be lucky to carry the baby past Christmas..."

Mikey piped up from where he was sitting by the sink and said happily.

"Do you know what the baby is?"

Donnie and April rolled their eyes and Don told his little brother.

"You already asked that question shell for brains! And we told you no."

April giggled a little and said to Mikey.

"The doctor knows what I'm having but I told him we wanted to be surprised."

Mikey stood up and threw one arm up in the air and said a little too loudly.

"I bet its gonna be a mini Casey Jones! You said the baby kicks like a little ninja and Casey loves to kick butt! So I guess its a boy!"

April laughed and Don scolded his brother by saying.

"Mike! Hush! Your going to have every doctor and nurse running in here and I really dont wanna explain to Raph why we were on the 6 O' Clock news..."

April started to look warn out and Don said softly.

"We better go anyway, you need your rest."

April looked at them tiredly and said.

"Thanks for coming over guys, it means a lot."

Don hugged her gently as well as Mikey and they started to climb out the window, Donnie tured to follow his little brother and said to April.

"No problem, we will keep you posted if we here anything from Splinter and Leo."

"Thanks guys, see you all later!"

Donnie and Mike headed home, they both hoped that Raph had heard something from their oldest brother by now...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Splinter woke his son up on the third day of their traveling.<p>

"Leonardo, my son, we have docked some where."

Both got up and went over to the port hole and saw that they were outside of England.

"How many stops have we made?"

Splinter smiled and said.

"This is the third stop my son, you were sleeping during the first two."

They watched the men working and the two mutants settled back down in the straw.

After about an hour they were set sail again, this time bound for home.

Leo was beginning to get restless not having anything to do, so he explored the cargo area, on Splinter's warning not to get caught.

Leo spotted a phone on the far end of the cargo area, "i wonder if this calls out?" he thought to him self, going over he picked up the phone and found there to be a dail tone.

He dialed the number to the lair and waited for the answer, not knowing how early in the morning it was he was met by a moody Raphael.

"This had better be good..."

Leo knew his younger brother hated to be woke up.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

He could hear Raph take in a sharp breath and say quickly.

"Leo? What the shell dude! Why didnt you contact me sooner! Are you two ok? Where are you?"

Leo looked around to make sure no one was coming and said quietly.

"sorry, I am on a boat bound for New York right now, I didn't know about this phone until just a moment ago. I would have gotten in touch with you sooner. We just left England so we should be home with in the next few days. I know Christmas is very soon. How's April?"

Leo could hear a chair slide across the floor and knew Raph was sitting down.

"Well she is in the hospital for a couple days, she has... oh what did Don call it? Gestational Hypertension. Its a form of high blood pressure during the last trimester of pregnancy. She is fine now and is getting to come home on Christmas Eve. But she is on restrictions, she cant lift more then five pounds, and cant be on her feet as much. Kinda like bed rest."

Leo was quiet for a moment and then said.

"So she is OK though? Will this hurt the baby?"

Raph let out a sigh and said.

"No, well I guess it could if she doesn't listen to the doc but she wants a healthy baby so she will listen. And, uh Don threatened to stay at the apartment if April didn't listen to the doc. Casey would call us and let us know and I would send Donnie over."

Leo knew Raph was right on that note, Don could be a BIT over protective...

Suddenly Leo could hear some one in the back ground.

"_Hey Raph, who ya talkin to at this hour."_

Leo could hear Raph shift in his seat and then heard him reply.

"_Talkin to Leo, go back to bed Mikey its too early to be up."_

"_Leo! Awesome! Here gimme the phone! Aw come on Raphie!"_

Leo laughed when it sounded like Mikey one that fight and Mikey said to him.

"Guess what Leo, the baby is gonna be a Casey Junior!"

Leo knew better but could hear Raph push their brother away and heard a light crash as Mikey hit the ground.

"_Can it numskull! Don and I told you they wanna be surprised!" _

Raph came back on the line and said.

"Sorry bout that, as you can tell Mikey's a little excited."

Leo shook his head and said.

"I can only imagine, he was excited to hear that she was pregnant to begin with several months ago. He is not stressing her out is he?"

Raph shook his head and told Leo.

"Nah, actually his being hyper is helping keep her stress level down, he makes her laugh and it helps it seems. Don was worried about it too."

They were silent for a moment then Leo could hear it... Footsteps coming down the steps.

"Hang on Raph some one's coming. I will call you back in a little while."

Raph sat up straighter at that.

"Be careful, and I will be waiting."

Leo hung up the phone and silently ran back to their hiding spot in the hay. Splinter saw his son and asked quietly.

"What happened?"

Leo told him in a hushed voice.

"I found a phone... I called Raph, well I could hear some one coming so I ran back after I hung up."

They remained silent until they could hear the men leave the area.

About an hour or two later he called Raphael back to let him know nothing had happened and they were safe still.

Raph still had one more thing to ask before hanging up.

"Leo, how is Splinter? I had this weird out dream that he got hurt? Is he OK?"

Leo knew that hey were all connected to Splinter in some way, and when any of them were injured usually Raph was the first to know it by ways of having weird dreams' about the one injured.

"Yes, he got injured. But he is OK, he is being treated for his injuries. And he is with me, so he is fine, he just can't move around very fast."

They talked just a little longer before Leo hung up the phone, he knew they should be home soon and hoped that April didn't have her baby too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: This was originally gonna be the last chapter... BUT I have a surprise for you all in the future so I plan on making a 10th Chapter. The way this story is mapped out it is supposed to have only 9 but... knowing me I HAVE to let my imagination get the better of me! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leo and Splinter docked at New York a few days later, Leo had not called Raph back to tell them he wanted it to be a surprise. It was Christmas Eve, and festivities were in full swing in Manhattan.<p>

But at the Jones's residents it was not as festive, sure the tree was up and presents were under the tree, but a miserable April laid on the couch. The baby had not been effected by the high blood pressure and was letting April know about it. The little one kicked and let it's presence be known to her.

Casey looked in on his wife and asked.

"Are you alright Babe?"

April looked up at him and said miserably.

"No... I am just so ready for this to be over with... did you and Raph get the nursery done?"

Casey knew she was miserable but told her.

"Yes, we decorated it for a baby of either sex. There is a blank spot on the wall so we could put the name of the baby over the crib... and since we don't know what sex the baby is we left it blank."

April sat up a little and said.

"Sounds beautiful."

The phone rang and Casey picked up.

"Sup?"

The caller smiled in satisfaction that they were home.

"Hey Case its Leo, Splinter cant walk any further can you come pick us up? We are near Central Park. We want to surprise the guys though so don't tell them we are back."

Casey looked over at the questioning look April threw at him and said.

"Sure Leo, I can come get you. Don't worry I wont tell your brothers a thing."

Leo sighed and said.

"Great, thanks."

Casey hung up the phone and told April.

"I will be right back Babe."

Twenty minutes went by and Casey pulled up with Splinter and Leo, the trio got out, Casey made sure know one was around as he snuck the two mutants into the apartment.

April stood up when she heard the door open.

A smile spread across her face when she saw her friends come inside.

Leo enveloped her into a hug and said.

"Merry Christmas April, we tried to be back by the 25th."

April noticed the bandage on Splinter's leg.

"Are you alright Master Splinter?"

"Yes Ms. O'Neil, I just took a bad fall while in Japan, but I am fine."

Casey called Raph and told the three to come over as soon as they could.

With it fifteen minutes the back window could be heard opening and in came the trio. Splinter was sitting on the couch resting when he saw his three younger sons come into the room.

They all were excited to see him and all began to talk at once.

Splinter raised his hand to quiet them as they all enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Leo smiled at his brothers as he heard Splinter say.

"Boys one at a time, and I am happy to see you as well."

They stood up and noticed Leo watching them, Raph walked over and patted his brother on the shell and said.

"Glad to have ya back bro."

Leo smiled and said.

"It's really good to be back."

Since April was on restrictions they had unanimously decided to celebrate Christmas at the apartment with their human friends. All of the presents were under the tree, the ones from the turtles and ones for the turtles as well as gifts for their human friends and Splinter.

April stood up from her chair and said.

"I need to go check on dinner, Mikey would you mind helping me?"

Ever since April had been put on restrictions Mikey came over frequently to help with meals since Casey could only burn water.

April and Mikey went into the kitchen, Leo followed and sat at the kitchen table. He noticed April putting her hand on her lower back.

"Are you alright April?"

She caught her breath and said.

"Yea, this kid just likes to use my insides as a practice dummy."

The concern never left his features as April continued to hold her lower back, he frowned and went to talk to Casey.

"Hey Casey, how long has April been holding her back like that?"

Casey frowned and told him.

"Most of the day, she just said the kid is kicking her insides."

Donnie caught the concern on his oldest brother's face and said.

"Let me go talk to her."

He was near the kitchen when he heard Mikey yell.

"DONNIE! GET YOUR SHELL IN HERE!"

Every one took off running after Donatello to the kitchen where April was holding on to the counter and grasping her stomach now. Then Raph noticed it, he looked over at Donnie then to Mikey and said to his youngest brother.

"Mikey, call 911! her water broke!"

Mikey raced to the living room to get the cordless phone, he shouted back.

"Hey Raph! What's the number to 911!"

Every one in the kitchen but April yelled.

"MIKEY!"

He chuckled and dialed the number and told the ambulance where to go.

The turtles and Splinter hid in the bedroom when the ambulance got there, after they left Casey told them.

"I am going to follow her, I will call when the baby is here just stay here in the apartment."

He started to go out the door then said.

"Oh, there is one present we cant let sit for too long... its behind the rocking chair. Its for Mikey go ahead and let him open it while you wait for my call."

With that he opened the door and made a mad dash for the truck, following the ambulance he made it to the hospital. After checking in he raced up to labor and delivery and gowned up, they were going to do a C- Section to deliver the baby.

It was close to midnight when they started the operation, then at 12: 05 am on December 25th a little baby was born...

Casey watched as the nurse was cleaning the baby off and smiled at April.

"You did good Babe."

She looked up at him and asked.

"Is the baby OK?"

Casey smiled and said.

"Yes the baby is just fine, looks real strong."

While the doctor sewed April back up Casey went out to the lobby and called Raph.

Raph picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Casey smiled and said.

"The baby's here."

Raph smiled and said quickly.

"Really! That's awesome! How's April? What is the baby?"

Casey smiled and said.

"Well, the baby is a healthy little..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I am evil... Chapter ten will have a surprise in it as well as the baby's name! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: well now... this was supposed to end before the new year and here it is February... month late and a dollar short... but here is chapter 10. the final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Raphael looked over at his family as he was talking to Casey on the phone and then pushed the speaker button on the phone.<p>

"Go ahead Case, your on speaker phone."

"_Oh, OK, wells the babe is a little girl. She has red hair, and blue eyes. I tell yous guys I ain't neva seen red hair with blue eyes like that. Well maybe on April but still. This little girl is so beautiful. She is gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up."_

Splinter spoke next.

"That is good to hear, and April is OK?"

"_Yep, she pulled through real good, like a troopa."_

Mikey held the present in his hand and told Casey.

"So what are you going to name the baby? And I am gonna open my present now since your on the phone."

They could hear Casey chuckle at the youngest turtle then he said to Mikey.

"Well her name is gonna be Mary Lynn Jones, shes named afta April's aunt that lost the battle with cancer a long time ago. And Mary was such a wonderful person to be around... so we decided to go with that name since we want our little girl to be the best little person in the world."

Mikey started to unwrap his present while Casey had been talking.

Leonardo and Donatello looked over at their younger brother and found him holding an animal kennel.

Mikey looked at them then looked inside the kennel and saw something moving around in the back of it. He opened the door and felt inside finding a small ball of fur in the back. Pulling it out he found a small orange kitten.

The three brothers all went.

"Awe!"

Mikey got up and walked closer to Raph and said to Casey on the phone.

"Thank you Casey! Its so cute!"

"_Your welcome Mikey, its a little boy, I found him in the shop one day. He was beggin for food so I gave him a little milk. April told me to take him to the vet to be checked out and he was given a clean bill of health. We decided it would make the perfect Christmas present fo you since you love animals. Hope it was alright Splinta."_

Splinter looked over at the small kitten that was rubbing against his son's plastron lovingly and said to Casey.

"Its fine, besides this little kitten will make a fine pet for Michelangelo."

"_Glad you approve, in the hall closet is some kitten food as well as everything you all will need to care for him. I even got him a collar. Bright orange like Mikey." _

"That is kind of you. When will April and Mary get to come home?"

Casey was silent for a moment then said.

"_Ina day or twos they get ta come home, then we will have Christmas together with every one." _

Raphael answered him this time.

"Sounds likea plan ta me. Talk to yas later goofball."

After Raph hung up the phone he looked over at his little brother and the kitten.

"SO whatcha gonna call him?"

Mikey looked down at the little orange tabby cat and then said.

"I think I will name him Klunk, just cause I think it fits him."

Raph walked over and pet the little cat and said.

"Yea it does fit em. Since Case wont be home fo a couple days we'll take tha food and stuff back to the lair."

Splinter looked between his sons and said to them.

"Raphael has a good point. We should clean up the kitchen though, that way nothing goes to waist. Leonardo and Michelangelo are in charge of cleaning the kitchen. Raphael and Donatello please take Klunk's things back to the lair."

The turtles didnt argue and did what Splinter asked of them.

In just a matter of days little Mary came home to be with her mother and father. April had a dream the night before bringing their daughter home that one day she would grow up to be a fine human being that cared more about every living thing on earth and not about her self.

Mary grew up with the turtles being her god family if anything was to happen to Casey or April. And later on in the years Casey and April were blessed with two more children. Another girl named Jennifer and a boy who was the youngest and his name is Micheal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the people that read the other 9 chapters enjoyed the story. I hope I did this story justice. Please review.**


End file.
